


of ideas and proposals

by reddishblue



Series: klance month 2k19 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Promposal, Student Council, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/pseuds/reddishblue
Summary: "Okay guys, listen up. Since May is coming soon, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that we're going to have --,"Lance fingerguns at him, "Prom night, baby!" and some of the members laugh at the display. Others just ignores him or chatted amusedly about the event.Keith, who decides to do none of the options, glares at him, "For the last time, can you stop interrupting me?" he places his hand on hip while his other palm lays flat on the table.Lance leans against his chair and folds his arms playfully, "I don't know, my very sweet vice president, can I?" he smirks as Keith's face turns into scowl.—Local vice president of student council likes the president. Prom is coming up soon and president is trying to asks vp to go out with him.





	of ideas and proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: High School  
> Another one of my least favorite trope that I used to like. However my love for Student Council AU is too high and this beast is made.
> 
> Fact: I have no idea how prom and student council works so forgive my mistakes.

Keith sighs, glancing at everyone in the meeting room in disdain. Keith doesn't understand where the optimism and cheerfulness comes, it's April and not to mention on Monday, he's like 90% sure that everyone would be half-dead or thinking about their life choices. But _nooooo_ , half of them are so damn loud and Keith glares at the very person who caused this.

The damn cause of this catastrophe of a meeting room seems to notice his glare and winks at Keith before laughinng out loud at whatever the fuck someone says, fortunately didn't caught Keith's flustered (and very much irritated) look.

Keith gritted his teeth from frustration as red comes to his face. Fucking Lance.

He stands up and claps his hands loudly, gaining all the peers in the room's attention and announce, "Okay guys, listen up. Since May is coming soon, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that we're going to have --,"

Lance fingerguns at him, "Prom night, baby!" and some of the members laugh at the display. Others just ignores him or chatted amusedly about the event.

Keith, who decides to do none of the options, glares at him, "For the last time, can you stop interrupting me?" he places his hand on hip while his other palm lays flat on the table.

Lance leans against his chair and folds his arms playfully, "I don't know, my very sweet vice president, can I?" he smirks as Keith's face turns into scowl.

"You could interrupt me if you have something good to talk about." Keith tells Lance

"Is that a polite way to speak to your president, Keefers?" the smug bastard says instead, as if it's a rheotical sentence.

("Do they do this often?" one of the freshman asks.

Hunk shrugs, "You'll get used to it," he then smiles at the two bickering couple, "besides, it's pretty fun to watch them arguing like old married couple."

Allura points her finger at Keith and Lance before looking at Pidge, "This could be us but you playin'."

Pidge just sighs tiredly while typing in her computer.)

Keith doesn't get why Lance was chosen as the president of the student council.

Lance is a lazy, smartass senior -- who's the same age as him -- that seems to think that life is a joke. It probably is a joke to him, Keith never really understand what the brunette is thinking, no matter how much he tries to.

Sure, Lance is a social butterfly that's friendly to every single person in school (except for those racist and homophobic people that still exist) and sure, Lance is kind and helpful and selfless. He usually helps anyone who needs help and tries to cheer up his friends whenever they're sad (Keith may or may not be speaking from experience).

Okay, so maybe Keith knows why Lance's chosen as the president but he bets that the latter is chosen because of his ever-growing fanbase.

He shivers at the thought of it. The fanbase of Lance's are so damn weird (not to mention quite freaky). They're so loud and some declares their affection to Lance without a hint of subtleness and didn't seem to care even when Lance rejected them.

Keith once asked him why the latter always rejected his own fans' love and the brunette merely shrugs, "I don't know, I guess I want someone challenging for me who wouldn't hesitate to bitch to me unlike them." That confession is followed by an awkward neck scratch and a light blush on his cheeks that Keith finds quite (read: extremely) adorable.

"This conversation is over, McClain." Keith tells him firmly.

"Ooh, we're on last name basis again, Kogane?" Lance pouts mockingly and some of his friends (mainly Hunk) chuckles.

Keith ignores the brunette's teasing and instead continue the meeting, he looks at the paper that he brings and reads the content, "So there are a few ideas about the theme of it. There are fairytale, masquerade --,"

"What? That's so boring!" Lance says, throwing his hands up and effectively cutting Keith off. The latter doesn't need to look up from the paper, the only brave person who would actually cut the black-haired boy off when he's serious and wouldn't angered Keith is Lance and only him.

Shiro says, it's because he has a soft spot for brunettes, or rather, Lance in particular. And yeah, okay. He's not wrong.

... Alright, so maybe Keith has a crush on Lance. A teensy, tiny, small crush. But it's not Keith's fault that Lance is fucking beautiful and kindhearted asshole. It's not his fault that he finds Lance's eccentric personality and loverboyness attractive! It's not his fault that the brunette has a boyish smirk that always leaves him feeling something and that he looks sexy when he's serious and --

Fine! It's more than a tiny crush. Whatever. It's not like it's requited or anything.

"Okay then, my very smart and understanding president, why don't you tell us an idea for this upcoming prom?" Keith asks dryly. He takes a sit and watches Lance's smirk turns to a huge grin.

Lance sticks his tongue out, "Don't mind if I do," he stands up and smirk at Keith, "Kogane."

Well fuck him sideways that actually sound hot. He's pretty sure there's some pink tints on his cheeks.

"You know what's much cooler than fairytale bullshit? Masquerade ball?" Lance asks as an intro for his dramatic idea.

Hunk, who's beside him, raises his hand, "Food!"

"That's also true but not what I meant at all," Lance says and pats Hunk at the back, "but nice try, man." the hunk man just shrugs and smiles at him.

"Bro."

"Bro." and they both do the 'bro' handshake thingie which only straight white dudebros do.

Keith's eye twitches in anticipation, he's not known for his patience after all, "Well?"

"Patience, my sweet padawan," Lance tuts, booping Keith's cheek firmly. He laughs when the pale boy squeaks and touches his cheek and scowls at Lance. Keith's face is red (from anger? embarrassment?) and it's a sight for sore eyes.

Allura clears her throat, "Lance, please continue on." and the blue eyes are off from Keith's feature and instead looks at Allura.

"Hm? Oh right!" Lance claps his hands, face lighting up, "we should do a space-themed prom! You know, with all the neon lights and glittery stars. It's romance and sci-fi in the whole bag!"

Keith frowns,"That's --," and then his eyebrows shot up as Lance smirks at him, "-- actually a great idea."

Well shit, Keith likes the outerspace. And from the way Lance keeps on wagging his eyebrows it seems that Lance knows it and agrees with him as well. At least there's one subject they have in common.

Pidge frowns and types something at her laptop before adjusting the glasses, "Okay, from what I see, our money is actually enough to buy the decorations and stuff but each tickets should be at least $5 per person. And we could probably buy the ingredients for the food since Hunk could cook it and at the same time we could save some money to buy something else." Pidge notes and Lance lifts his hand and they high-fives.

"Okay! Allura, you'll be selling the tickets," the white-haired girl nods, "Hunk and Romelle will buy the goods," Hunk sends him a thumb up as Romelle makes an OK sign with her hand, "The rest of you either promote the prom and don't tell anyone about the theme. If anyone finds out just tell me and I'll do the rest. Got it?" the whole team nods and Lance smiles in satisfaction.

"Wait, then who's doing the decorating?" Keith asks, his frown back at place.

Lance grins and throws his arms to Keith, curling it around Keith's neck and stage-whispered. "That'll be us, sweetie. Duh." as if it's obvious.

Keith splutters at the nickname and scowls, pushing Lance away from him, "Don't you 'duh' me! Besides why should I do that?"

Lance ignores his cries and pats his black hair in amusement, "Okay, that's all everyone. Now away you go!" And everyone immediately turns to leave the room, taking their belongings and leaves the place.

Lance, too, takes his stuff and bag before going out of the room but eas stopped by firm hand holding his bicep. The person who did that frowns at him, "why am I in the decor?"

Lance laughs, taking the boy's hand away from him and instead pulls Keith into a side hug, "Don't worry! It won't be just us! The younger ones will help us too, as will the team Voltron!"

"Team what now."

"Team Voltron! You know, our whole gang? I say Vol and you say Tron, Vol --?"

Keith's face scrunches in confusion, "Voltron?"

"No!" Lance frowns at him, "the cheering includes the instruction. I say Vol and you say Tron. Vol...?" he makes weird hand moves that makes Keith feels even more confused.

"Vol... tron?"

Lance stares at him tiredly before he sighs playfully, "We'll work on it." he pats Keith at the head using the arm that's still wrapped around his neck.

Woah, when did that happen and how could Keith forgets about it? It's not everyday that your crush decides to do that and what the flying fuck, Keith? How could you not even remember this happening from the start?

To other people, they both probably look like they're dating, what with the bickering and the physical contacts. Really, Keith won't be surprised that there already are rumors about Lance and his relationship status.

Keith pouts at him, "Stop teasing me." he huffs and Lance laughs at the display.

"But your reactions are so cute!" he takes his arm off Keith's shoulder and twirls them around so that they would look face-to-face with each other.

Keith blushes heavily when dark hands come to his cheeks and squeezes it, playing with the soft muscles teasingly. "See? Adorable!" Lance smiles, although there's also light blush on his face. He then squeezes the two cheeks together,  
making Keith's pink lips puckered.

"Shut up." Keith's voice is muffled and swats the brunette's hands away and walks away, his cheeks still warm from the contact.

Lance just smiles and continues to follow him. "By the way, are you coming to the prom?" he asks.

"Of course. I'm the vice president, it'll be weird if I don't show up." Keith points out and Lance laughs again.

"No, I mean coming there with a date." Lance elaborates. Keith shuts his mouth with a loud click and frowns.

"Probably not," at Lance's indignant questions of 'why's, Keith continues, "I'm too lazy to asks anyone out and it's not like anyone wants to go out with me." he shrugs.

Lance looks at him incrediously, as if thinking that Keith's an idiot. "Keith, I'm certain that almost half of my swimming team would love to bang you anytime and the majority of them finds you attractive so you better shut your quiznak about that."

Keith's face thrns red again, "I don't think you're using the word correctly." he mutters as Lance continues his ted talk.

"And I also know that many people would actually bang you, no copy, no print just fax. Also, like half of the school knows you're a softie and thinks you're hella cute." Keith's face turns even redder.

"Besides, I'd love to take you to prom." Lance says offhandedly and Keith turns to look at him in surprise and flabbergasted.

"What?" By now Keith's face is just crimson red.

Lance seems to realize what he just said and squeaks, "What." His face turns a few shades darker and it probably means that he's blushing as well.

"You said you'd take me to prom."

Lance laughs fakely, "Nope! Don't remember, didn't happen!" he says, voice cracking a little. He shoots Keith fingerguns and laughs nervously.

Keith looks at him deadpanly.

"Fine!" Lance relents, "I was going to ask you, and it was supposed to be with extravagant performance and not this sloppy, awkward one. I even already make like half of the promposal done!" he lifts his hands up.

Keith chuckles at the boy's antic and hums a little, "Well, if this will make you feel better, I'd love to go with you." he says and watches in amusement when Lance chokes on his own saliva.

Keith pats his back comfortingly and Lance smiles in reassurance, "You would? Even if it's this bad of a confession?"

"Well, yeah? I kinda like you. Besides it's romantic enough for me." Keith smiles at him, feeling nervous. Should he not have said that?

Lance blinks at him for a few moments before sighing, hiding his face by using his hands, "Stop being so damn beautiful when you say that!" his ears are red and Keith takes a pleasure that it was him who did that, "but yeah, I like you too."

At that, Keith blushes as well but he still smiles, pulling Lance's hands away from his face to look at the brunette's face.

Lance smiles at him hesitantly before smirking, "Even if you have an ugly mullet."

Keith's frowns at him, "It's not a mullet!"

"Yes it is, Keith."

"No, it's not."

"Then what, pray tell, is that ugly extra hair on your shoulder?"

"A hair!"

They both laugh and smiles at each other. Lance smiles widen, "Oh, and I'm still going to do the extravagant promposal thing. There is no way I'm scrapping that, even if you already said yes."

Keith smirks at him, "Not if I ask you first."

"You didn't even want to ask anyone out before!" Lance cries out, "and no, I will do it!"

"Well may the best man wins." Keith says, his smirk still in place. He lifts his hand up and offers it to Lance.

Lance smirks back, "May the best man wins." he takes Keith's hand and squeeze it before they walk out, hand in hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't there more Student Council AU? I need that shit in my life!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
